


{you put the smiles on my pancakes}

by without_wings (liam22)



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-25
Updated: 2009-05-25
Packaged: 2017-10-09 18:18:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liam22/pseuds/without_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He would have made her breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	{you put the smiles on my pancakes}

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: breakfast for dailyprompt

It isn't until later when they're locked together in the castles holding cell, that it finally sinks in what she's given up for him, what it really meant that she was in here holding his hand, instead of being on the other side of the glass wall. Well, he always knew. It was impossible not to.

But, it hits him again as her hand drifts to resting on his shoulder. This was big. Bigger than big. Epic, even.

"You know, if we weren't on the run, I would have made you breakfast in bed this morning." He can tell from the laughter that seems to bubble unwittingly from her, that he's succeeded in lightening the mood blackened by Casey on the other side of the glass wall, shooting them evil looks as he cleaned the Castle's gun supply.

"What? I make a mean French toast."

She looks like she doesn't know whether or not to believe him. And as soon as she stops laughing, she jokes back, "Maybe, I'm more of a pancakes kinda girl."

"Hmm, now that's a bit more of a challenge. Mine always come out slightly oblong, more often than not." He's got the fake serious tone down perfectly and she sends him anyone one of those smiles that just brightens up his world.

Yeah, he would have made her breakfast. It was the least he could do.


End file.
